


Like how a kitten sneezes

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Caring Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Sick Steve McGarrett, Steve is an adorable puppy but also he's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve McGarrett doesn’t get sick. He just doesn’t. Alright?So, if he’s suddenly a bit slower today at work, or he feels like resting his head on top of his desk for a bit… it’s nothing, just trust him, alright?The headache he’s feeling building up, has nothing to do with sickness and everything to do with Danny. The way his mouth is moving non-stop, the loudness of his voice and the hands going in every direction- of course Steve is getting a headache





	Like how a kitten sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> got sick yesterday. felt the need to write this. Steve is an adorable baby and I love him.

Steve McGarrett doesn’t get sick. He just doesn’t. Alright?

So, if he’s suddenly a bit slower today at work, or he feels like resting his head on top of his desk for a bit… it’s nothing, just trust him, alright?

The headache he’s feeling building up, has nothing to do with sickness and everything to do with Danny. The way his mouth is moving non-stop, the loudness of his voice and the hands going in every direction- of course Steve is getting a headache.

He loves Danny, with every ounce on his body he really loves that man.

But sometimes…

Steve is aware that Danny is talking, but for the life of him he can’t figure out what’s been said to him. Is just in that moment when he realizes Danny is moving from the doorway and close to Steve, leaning over the desk and trying to reach for Steve’s face.

“Steve?”

Suddenly Danny’s beautiful face was right there, all gorgeous and… concerned? But also, quiet. Just for a few seconds, making Steve let go of a very long breath, sinking his face into his hands, not watching the way Danny’s eyes widen in concern.

“s gone” Steve whispers where he’s hiding behind his hands

“What’s gone, babe?” Danny replies, softly. Steve slowly brings his face back up, rubbing with his fingers small circles from his cheeks to his temples.

“This high-pitched, ringing sound in my ears”

“What’s that? Hey, can you get closer, I want to take a look-”

“Ah! There it is again; it seems to happen every time you open up your mouth!”

Steve leans back on his chair before Danny can even lay a finger on him, observes as his partner’s face goes from ‘very concerned’ to ‘annoyed’ in a millisecond. Steve grins, this grin that drives Danny angry to the point he only wants to sit on Steve’s lap and kiss that grin away until the lips are swollen. Not that Steve would know that’s what’s on Danny’s mind as he grins up at him, but he’ll bet good money on it, by the way Danny’s eyes roam his body from his lips, the open collar of his shirt and what’s visible of his thighs. The blond, however, refrains on doing what is clearly on both their minds and just rolls his eyes and leaves.

“Asshole”

“I love you”

“Yea, yea. Love you too, or whatever”

It takes everything in Steve to not fall face first on the surface of his desk right about the second Danny leaves his sight, but unfortunately his office is open enough for everyone to see him, so he takes a long breath before gaining composure.

The remaining hour they had left was agonizingly long, and Steve tried his best to ignore the need to lay down on his couch, even for a second.

The couch was looking way more comfortable than his chair is feeling at the moment, though.

Danny barges in through the door a second later.

“Alright, you; Take me home”

It’s all Steve needed to hear, honestly. He’s on his feet as fast as he can, almost toppling over the desk- but he hopes with all his might that Danny didn’t notice. And the blond cutie didn’t, thank god. His partner was out the door and next to the car faster than Steve.

“It was a long day; I just need us to get home” Danny explained when Steve finally caught up to him by the car, and the taller man raised an eyebrow at him “Come on, you owe me a relatively calm evening with us watching a movie on the sofa. I expect to be snuggled.” Steve snorts as they got inside the car “No- I demand”

“You demand?”

“I demand”

The drive home was silent, seeming as if Danny had spent all his talking back at the office. It would’ve been completely silent, if Steve didn’t feel the need to sneeze. He feels it, feels the way it builds up with that annoying tingly sensation behind his nose. And he wishes he didn’t need to sneeze, because Danny has never seen him sneeze, and he’s sworn to never be sick in front of any other human being.

But then they stop at a red light, and he has to freaking sneeze.

So, he does.

It’s not the type of sneeze you’d expect a man his age and size would create, it sounds oddly adorable, like a kitten squealing (or so would Danny actually tell him later, when Steve can’t do anything but glare at him under the covers because he feels like a thousand cars ran over him, and also, he’s sick)

Steve can’t help it. That’s just how he sneezes.

And he can feel Danny staring next to him, and decides to ignore it completely. Doesn’t even want to acknowledge the fact that Danny offered a tissue from out of nowhere.

“Did you just- _did you just sneeze_?” Danny finally speaks, so dumbfounded he probably spoke softer than he intended to.

“Why?” Steve finally turns, frown full on his face, any other day Danny would’ve teased about the pouting, but right now he’s still not over the adorable sneeze he just witnessed.

Steve didn’t find it amusing in any way, and Danny can sense by the way Steve’s biting his lower lip and gripping at the steering wheel, that he’s better off leaving the matter alone or else he won’t get any snuggles tonight.

“Just asking”

\--

And by the time they arrive home the constipated look on Steve’s pretty face is gone, and Danny pretends he doesn’t notice Steve sneezing a few times that evening, he just curls up on his side and swears to himself he’ll find a way to film Steve and his adorable way of sneezing.

Because nobody would ever believe him if he doesn’t have any proof.

Also, because he wants to remind Steve of how adorable he can be.

“Not adorable” Steve mumbles next to him, and Danny’s a little startled because he didn’t catch himself saying it out loud.

Steve drifts off early on the evening while they’re watching an animated movie with no sound on, because Steve thought it would be fun to make up the dialogue themselves and figure out their own plot instead of watching the movie like they normally would. And this is why Danny notices there’s something going on with Steve, because even if activity was his suggestion, the man in question was almost snoring not even halfway to the movie.

Danny gently shakes Steve’s shoulders in order to wake him up, turning the TV off. It’s when Steve is about to open his eyes when Danny cups one of his cheeks.

“Steve, you’re hot, babe”

“Thanks” came the reply, accompanied with a small chuckle.

“Stop it” Danny rolls his eyes at him “You’re getting sick”

“No” Steve bats his hand away and moves to stand up “I’m just really tired”

Danny watches him as he climbs the stairs two by two.

Steve insists on going to work the next day. Because of course he does. Danny rolls his eyes when the car keys get snatched out of his hands.

And the thing is, Danny can see Steve’s mood is exactly like any other day, and to somebody else it may not seem like there’s anything going on with him, but Danny has been watching him all morning since he woke up, with the way he clears his throat and tries unsuccessfully to sneeze when he thinks Danny won’t be paying attention.

The blond takes the orange juice Steve rejected and puts it on a bottle to go, determined to leave it on Steve’s desk until his boyfriend gives up and drinks it.

“I swear, Steven” he says under his breath, watching his boyfriend climb inside the car and starting it immediately and honking once to tell Danny to hurry.

So, it’s really not a surprise when Danny finds him with his face plastered against the desk and his skin is burning hot.

\--

Alright. Steve McGarrett may sometimes get a little sick.

Sometimes.

It’s really not that big of a deal.

\--

“Okay. At first, I thought, what a cute way of sneezing, you know, with the- the uh, nose and the- the, whole thing” Danny’s rambling now, because he doesn’t know what else to do, driving Steve home with his nerves a wreck. Getting Steve to the car was another mess “Why can’t you take care of yourself, babe? If you insist on not looking out for yourself can’t you at least let me do that? Because I’m your boyfriend and I care about you?”

Steve says nothing. And he continues to say nothing even after Kamekona arrives and Danny leaves, kissing him on cheek and brushing a few hairs away, telling him he’ll be back before he even notices.

That’s when Steve miraculously becomes more complaint. Or maybe it’s just the fact that he doesn’t want to try the broth Kamekona’s got on the plastic container he brought, but he lets Danny settle him on the bed and mumbles a small ‘sorry babe’ and rolls to one side.

It’s not that Danny believes Steve won’t remain in bed whether or not Kamekona stays with him, but he’d be lying if he didn’t feel even just a little reassured by the other man’s presence. At least he would slow Steve down if he tried to get back to work. 

Danny is not entirely sure the guy might need it, but he wishes Kamekona good luck nonetheless.

\--

It’s when Danny comes home again when Steve realizes how badly he wants for him to touch him and hold him. He has him plastered against the wall as soon as the shorter man walks through their door.

\--

“Oh, hello” Danny manages, feeling the way started Steve kissing his neck, and kept trying to unbutton Danny’s shirt, hands trembling slightly.

“Come on. Take off your shirt, come on!” Steve urged him, Danny had to make minimal effort when he pushed the other man away, holding unto his arms as he felt Steve shivering next to him. 

“Steve- Steve stop it” And Danny pushes him away enough to run his hands up and down Steve, reaching up for Steve’s forehead, feeling the way Steve is shivering “You’re not okay”

“I’m completely fine. Look. Just watch me” Steve moves away and pulls the shirt he himself is wearing up, or at least tries to, getting tangled with it and dizzy by the sudden movement “Woah”

Danny gently helps him, making Steve put his arms down along with his shirt, and then places an arm firmly around his hips.

Steve is trying unsuccessfully to seduce him, but Danny is too concern for Steve’s health to be turned on. He gives Steve a version of a smile, though, because he’s got to admit he finds Steve’s attempts adorable in all his stubbornness not to admit how ill he feels.

He lets out a sigh while he combs back his hair with his fingers. Whatever is he going to do with his boy?

And it’s really, really not fair because, really, Danny wants to take Steve onto his lap and have those glorious thighs straddle him as he lets his hands run free all over Steve’s perfect body. Come on, he’s only human. He wants to feel Steve’s ass grinding down on his cock and he wants to make Steve scream and leave marks all over his back, but not when he’s sick like this.

So, that’s just not going to happen right now.

Steve sniffs then, brushing the back of his hand to his nose, and Danny has to fight the urge to say ‘gross’. Instead, the blond pulls Steve next to him, giving his hip a squeeze, pulling him forward and already guiding him upstairs.

“Okay. Alright, baby, come on. I think you need to rest. Let’s take you to bed” And it’s a bit hard to walk when he has Steve groping him everywhere, trying to put his hands under the shirt Danny’s wearing, instead of letting Danny guide him to bed “Steve, you need to lay down. I need to get you in bed.”

“Damn right you need to get me in bed”

Steve leans in to nip at his neck but he has to be a bit more forceful now, making Steve back away and sit on the bed, reprimanding him with a stern voice:

“Are you really still trying this with me? Come on, get off me, you need to rest”

And even though Danny doesn’t feel like he said anything with too harshly, he can see the hurt in Steve’s eyes, and the way his cute nose scrunches up. Danny walks away to the dresser when he hears the small sniffles coming from the bed.

Steve is completely turned away from him now, though.

“Babe, are you… are you crying?”

“No. Haven’t you heard? I’m sick” Steve only retrieves himself to further on the bed, burying his face on the pillow, muffling his voice when he feels Danny hovering above him “And you don’t want to touch me”

Steve flinches slightly when Danny puts his hand on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles until Steve lets up and faces him again, still sweaty, shaky and now a bit red on the eyes.

“Come on, Steve, sweetheart, it’s not that I don’t want to touch you, it’s that I you’re sick and I want you to get better”

And even though Steve is full on pouting now, Danny’s not going to give in.

“Alright” the blond says, sitting and jostling the bed under him “You are sick, and I want you to get better. And in order for you to get better, you’re going to let me take care of you. Got it?”

“Get comfortable. I’ll go make you some soup”

“Not hungry”

“For when you are, then”

Danny’s about to leave, but instead leans down and presses his lips to Steve’s forehead, helping his boyfriend to get under the covers and rest. He’s going to help Steve get better, and he’s going to enjoy taking care of Steve (secretly he thinks Steve enjoys that as well).

He closes the door, not without hearing Steve’s small voice before it completely closes ‘Love you, Danno’.

Oh, yea.

The smirk on Danny’s face right now is only because he loves Steve, and he just got reminded on something really, really important.

Steve is super adorable.


End file.
